


family affairs

by orphan_account



Series: richonne domesticity [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Family Fluff, One Big Happy Family, Parental Rick Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a moment between rick and his son. features a lot of fluff.
Relationships: Rick Grimes & Michonne, Rick Grimes/Michonne
Series: richonne domesticity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	family affairs

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this non-canon fic the other day and decided to publish!

Rick’s sprawled out across his bed lulled in a deep slumber. His arm’s lazily draped across Michonne’s torso as she laid curled up against his chest, their fingers are intwined and rested on top of the blankets that were swathed across their bodies. His nose is nuzzled in the coconut scented bush of her long dreads, they were loose tonight and pooled effortlessly around the pillows. 

Their bodies were chiseled flush up against each other’s, pressed so tightly together that he could feel the evened rise and fall of her body as she breathed steadily. 

Rick’s behind her; mouth parted slightly agape as loud snores whistled through his nostrils. They’re both sleeping peacefully, which was surprising since they’d been striving off of a mere three hours of sleep every night this past week due to their three month old son, RJ waking them up in the middle of the night. 

But tonight by the time Michonne bathed and fed him, RJ was yawning softly, his body curling inward as he stretched his small body indicating that he was tired. Rick burped him and gently swayed him in his arms and before they knew it, RJ was out cold. 

They waited for a while, already preparing themselves to be roused mid-slumber just like they had been every night, but to their aghast, it had gone past twelve o’clock and RJ had not woken up from his sleep. 

Rick and Michonne took that was an opportunity to take a quick shower (they hadn’t had much time lately to do that either.) When they were lathered and completely clean, they quietly walked down the hall to check on their children.

Judith, of course was still resting peacefully in her bed (Michonne laughed at how much she resembled her father while she slept, much to Rick’s chagrin as he blushed when Michonne began to playfully tease him about his erratic snoring). They proceeded down the hallway towards RJ’s nursery. 

Poking their heads through the ajar door, they could see that he too was still sleeping. 

“Little guy’s still out.” Rick whispers, smiling softly as he looked down at Michonne. 

She nods as she grabs ahold of his hand and tugged his wrist, leading him back in the direction of their bedroom. “Both of the kids are sleep. You know what this means, right?” She smirked devilishly as she pushes him backwards onto the bed and crawls over to him, straddling her legs around his waist. 

Rick chuckled softly, resting a hand against her thigh. He hums as he tapped a finger against his chin in thought, “Let me guess: more hours of sleep for mommy and daddy tonight?” 

Michonne nods as she leaned down and pecked a kiss against Rick’s pliant lips. 

“Who knows when we’ll ever get a full night of rest so we might as well take advantage of it while he’s asleep.” 

And they did; they snuggled underneath the warmth duvet that was spread across their bed, cuddled with each other and fell into a deep sleep. They weren’t aware of how overwrought with exasperation they were until they realized how quickly they fell asleep. It didn’t take a few minutes of laying in silence, vacantly staring at the wall ’til they were both passed out. 

Their hopes in receiving eight full hours of sleep was soon interjected by the sounds of RJ’s rancorous cries ricocheting through the speaker of the baby monitor. 

They both stirred and inwardly groaned at their son’s interruption. Michonne pats Rick against the thigh, “It’s your turn.” She murmurs, her voice thick with sleep, eyes still closed shut. 

“It was my turn yesterday.” Rick mutters in response, his body curling further underneath the warmth of the covers, much to Michonne’s avail.

“Rick,” She whines pleadingly, the sound of it echoing with RJ’s loud cries makes Rick sigh deeply. He knew that eventually RJ’s cries would only get louder the longer he’s in there by himself. He figures if he could go in there and find a quick way to soothe RJ down, then the quicker he could come back to bed. 

“It was totally your turn tonight but you’re lucky I love you.” He says, leaning over to peck a kiss against her shoulder before tossing the covers off of his body. 

He reaches down, grabbing ahold of his pajama pants and pulls them over his hips before making his egress towards RJ’s bedroom. Rick groggily sauntered down the hallway, sleepily rubbing a hand over his eyes as he yawns softly. 

Rick gaitered through the halls, until he reached RJ’s bedroom. The sound of his bellowed wails could still be heard from afar. Pushing the door further open, Rick walks into the room and hastily paves his way to his son. 

RJ’s in his crib laying on his back; his little feet are kicking in the air and his tawny face is a slight red color as it scrunched in discomfort. Heavy tears spill from his eyelids, his bottom lip trembles as he weeps loudly. Rick crouches down and tucks his hands underneath RJ’s arms as he carefully picks him up. 

“Aw, what’s wrong, buddy?” Rick coos softly, cradling his son’s small body against his chest as he gently sways back and forth, inwardly hoping that it would ease him a back to sleep. 

But to Rick’s disdain, RJ’s cries only grew louder. 

“Are you hungry, hm? Do you want your bottle?” Rick trudges down the hall and into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and grabs ahold of one of RJ’s baby bottles that Michonne had filled with her breast milk before they went to bed. Rick places it in the microwave, warming it up at the perfect temperature. 

He makes sure it isn’t too hot before placing the bottle inside of RJ’s mouth. RJ avidly latches onto the nipple of the bottle and began to suck. His tiny hands curled inward as he ate his food. Rick chuckled softly as he leaned down and pecked a soft kiss against his son’s forehead. 

“You get angry when you’re hungry just like your mama. Don’t tell her I said that though.” Rick walked around the house, talking softly to RJ while he ate. 

“You know, I’m starting to think that you just like spending time with your old man. Judith slept through the entire night when she was a baby. You like keeping your mama and I up, don’t you? It’s okay. I like spending father-son time with you too. I haven’t had much of that in a while since your older brother left for college. He’s always busy. Judith loves spending all her time with her mama so it’s just you and me. I don’t mind. You’re great company and you’re a good listener.” Rick speaks softly, glancing down at the half-sleeping baby that he held in his arms. 

When he’s done with the bottle, Rick places it into the sink. He places RJ over his shoulder and gently pats his back. 

“You know, when your mama told me that she was pregnant with you at first I was a little scared. I thought I was too old to be a dad again. But I think I’m doing an okay job at it, what d’you think?”

Rick laughs when RJ burps in response. He runs a hand through his son’s tussled brown curls. 

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.” 

Rick walks back into RJ’s nursery he sits down in the rocking chair, tucking his son’s fragile body against his chest. A loud yawn escapes from Rick’s mouth. 

“I’m getting a little tired, buddy. You plan on going back to sleep anytime soon?” He asks, looking down at RJ’s chubby round face. 

RJ yawns softly, his eyes flutter as he fights against his sleep. 

“Now you’re just trying to keep me up all night, huh?” 

Michonne wakes up the next morning to an empty bed. Curiously wondering where her husband was, she clambered out of bed and walked through the house in search of her husband. She smiled when she peeked her head inside of RJ’s room to see that Rick had fallen asleep in the rocking chair, his body slouched over as his arms draped over RJ’s crib, almost as if he fell asleep while watching RJ sleep in his crib 


End file.
